


rain

by LUViE



Category: Original Work
Genre: DEWEY STAN SOLIDARITY, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst??, dewey gets the love he deserves, dewey is so soft wow i love him, fuck you lem, just four gays and a thunderstorm, once again fuck you lem, soft, writing this made me SOFT, your son is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUViE/pseuds/LUViE
Summary: dewey likes the rain, but tonight it's too much.or, "come on dewey! how come the melting lies crew let you have three boyfriends?"he is BABEY fuck you lem im in love w/ him





	rain

the rain pounded outside, wind whipping leaves to the ground, lightning streaking the dark sky. dewey had been tossing and turning all night. the racket outside made it harder for him to sleep than it already was, drawing further into his blankets with each rumble of thunder. matt and hoshii were asleep on the other side of the room, and citrus was in the bed right next to his, but he was too afraid to wake any of the boys. lightning sliced the darkness again and he whimpered, tears pushing at the backs of his eyes. he didn't know why he wanted to cry, but thinking about it made his eyes gloss over. he felt so weak, so helpless. face buried in his blankets, he cried as quietly as he could. his bed suddenly dipped with weight. 

"dewey..." the voice was quiet and deep, slick like velvet. he knew who it was, but he just folded further in on himself. a hand ran through his hair, large but gentle and steady. thunder crackled loud and close, and dewey flinched. a choked sob left his throat, louder than he wanted it to. matt began humming something, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into dewey's hair. the lack of warmth and protectiveness began to wake hoshii, feeling nothing but cooling air when he stretched his hand out. he took a breath in, eyes still closed. it still smelled like matt, but he wasn't there. rubbing his eyes, he sat up. he saw matt sitting in dewey's bed, comforting what appeared to be a sad lump of blankets. 

hoshii waddled over to the two, immediately clinging onto matt.  
"hi baby," the taller mumbled, kissing hoshii's cheek before turning his attention back to dewey. he was still trembling, breathing uneven. hoshii looked at matt and then at dewey and they both nodded, matt knowing what the smaller had in mind. he walked around the bed, climbing in on the other side with as little noise as possible. he hugged dewey from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and face pressing into his hair. citrus stirred now, rolling over to find dewey's bed full of his roommates. he grew incredibly worried incredibly fast, getting out of his bed and walking over with a sudden surge of energy.

"what's wrong?" he whispered, voice urgent, nose against the shell of matt's ear. "storm scared 'im..." matt's voice was unusually soft, citrus noticed, full of love and worry. citrus bent down, holding onto one of matt's arms to stay steady.  
"dew...?" his tone was gentle, paternal almost. he flinched, hand inching slowly down to hold hoshii's tightly. "dewey, look at me." matt stood up to make room for citrus, earning a whimper from dewey. in response to citrus' words, however, he just shook his head into his blankets. the taller began pulling them away and dewey didn't fight back, revealing a red face, cheeks sticky and eyes puffy.

citrus put a hand to dewey's cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his cheekbone. he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, briefly brushing their noses. dewey had calmed down a lot, and the storm had too. the rain was beating gently on the roof now, thunder quelled to only the occasional distant grumble. hoshii was still glued to him, sleeping by now. dewey was beginning to doze off himself. "my baby stole yours, so... come with me?" matt smirked, walking slowly towards citrus' bed. "fine, but only because dewey's taken," citrus chuckled, following him over. the four would probably wake up tangled in each other, but none of them minded.


End file.
